The Evacuation
|fgcolor= |prev=Zero Hour or Smash and Grab or The Devil's Playground |conc= |next=Outbreak |image=AgriaEvacuation SC2-WoL Game1.jpg‎ |imgsize=250px |conflict=Second Great War |campaign=''Wings of Liberty'' |date=Late 2504 |place=Agria |result=*Colony evacuated *Ariel Hanson joins Raynor's Raiders |side1= Raynor's Raiders Agria Colonists |side2= Zerg Swarm |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Commander Jim Raynor Dr. Ariel Hanson |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |client=Ariel Hanson |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Evacuate 50 colonists *Do not let 20 colonists die |optgoal=Harvest chrysalis DNA |heroes= |reward=100,000 credits |newchar=Ariel Hanson |newunit=Firebats |newtech= }} The Evacuation is a StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission. Raynor's Raiders helped evacuate the fringe colony of Agria after it was abandoned by the Terran Dominion. History Agria Invaded On the outbreak of the Second Great War, the Terran Dominion withdrew its forces to the core worlds when the zerg invaded.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Zero Hour (in English). 2010 Abandoned by the Dominion, Agria's defenses were quickly overwhelmed by the Swarm. The Agrian people sought to evacuate the colony and join other refugees en route to the core worlds. However, the evacuation soon bogged down. Larks' Crossing and the main starport remained in the hands of local defense forces, but the zerg cut the road between the two. Doctor Ariel Hanson, representing the colonists, broadcast a distress call for help to break the blockade and escort the colonists to the port. The call was received by the rebel group, Raynor's Raiders, aboard the battlecruiser, Hyperion. Captain Matt Horner passed it on to Commander Jim Raynor, who ordered the Raiders into action.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Evacuation (in English). 2010-07-27. Evacuation The Raiders initially deployed firebats some distance from the settlement. They broke through zerg resistance and linked up with the defenses. The Raiders were granted control of the local structures and began escorting truck convoys down the road to the starport. The rebels discovered the departed Dominion garrison had constructed a string of roadside bunkers; these were duly taken over. The evacuation route became more hazardous as zerg attacks intensified. The last colonists departed in colony ships as the zerg overran the starport. Aftermath The Agrian refugees made their way to the refugee staging point at Meinhoff. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Outbreak (in English). 2010-07-27. Doctor Hanson decided to stay on with the Raiders until the Agrian colonists could find a more permanent settlement. Raynor accepted her offer to bolster the rebel's meager scientific and medical expertise.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. General dialogue (in English). 2010. UNN reporter Kate Lockwell was to appear on Vermillion Live from abandoned Agria, but her segment was ultimately cut in favor of Emperor Arcturus Mengsk's announcement of the reinstatement of General Horace Warfield back into the Dominion Armed Forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Evacuation." (in English). 2010. Conversations after Mission :Main article: ''Campaign quotations'' Walkthrough Battleplan Strategy for defending the convoys are two-fold: fortifying the choke points bunkers that's keeping the zerg off the road, and creating a single large mobile escort screen. *'Bunkers': Build 2 bunkers and 1 Turret at the 3 entrances along the road. Supply them with 2 SCVs and 2 medics for repairs. *'Escorts': 2 SCVs/2 Medics/4-12 War Pigs mercenaries should stay with APCs at all times; this allows Barracks to focus on filling bunkers with Marines/Firebats. *'Upgrades': This mission is significantly easier with fortified neosteel upgrade(s), Stimpacked-Marines, and hired Hammer Securities mercenaries equipped with concussive shells. This is an infantry-intensive map that may require 2-3 barracks worth of production; the lack of time and resources makes factory-vehicles a non-viable option. Collecting minerals and gas containers left by colonists helps during the initial phase of the game. Escort Convoys Defending the APCs is necessary to unlock an achievement. Each convoy is loaded with a dozen civilians. If the APC is destroyed, the civilians will emerge unharmed and continue on foot, but will be directly vulnerable to attack. SCVs can repair convoy machines, starport cannons and even spaceships, if these are damaged by zerg attack on the starport. Even if the colonists make it to a ship, if the ship is destroyed the mission will end. If the zerg overrun the starport, defending it will be vital. The zerg attack through a choke point shortly before the APC passes by. During the final two convoys, additional attack points are created by sacs and nydus worms. Road Defense Defending the bunkers is necessary to unlock an achievement. Convoys travel along a path bisecting the map from south-west to north-east. The zerg attack at the three choke points where the path is accessible from the side areas. The first is near the colony; it has a ramp leading to the lower ground to the west and is protected by a bunker. The second is halfway along the route and opens to the east (where the bunker ruins can be seen). The third is near the starport at the end; it has a ramp leading to the lower ground to the west and is protected by a bunker. Counter-offensive There are two zerg bases, one left (close to the starport) and one right from the road. On easy/normal difficulties, it is entirely possible to attack the zerg bases. This prevents many zerg forms from spawning on the road during the game. On hard/brutal difficulties, any assault without the support of "maelstrom rounds"-equipped Siege Breakers mercenaries will be utterly decimated. Research Three zerg chrysalis may be collected for zerg research points. The easiest to acquire is at the end of the road--past the third chokepoint--right before the ramp to the starport. Another is lightly guarded in the valley west of the first choke point. The other is in a crop field south of the second choke point; the route passes by the entrance to the eastern zerg base. Achievements Development The mission was previously known as The Evacuation of Agria. It possessed the following achievements: Notes * Hanson will chastise the player if they attack the colonists. References Category:Wings of Liberty missions